This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to ensure that wireless communications circuitry in an electronic device will perform satisfactorily in all operating conditions. For example, the operating environment of an electronic device may affect antenna performance or the simultaneous use of two different communications bands within a device may give rise to a potential for interference.
These potential performance issues can be exacerbated in certain wireless communications circuit architectures. In some devices, multiple baseband processors are used each of which handles a different type of wireless communications. The operation of these different baseband processors and other wireless circuits may often be poorly coordinated. This can give rise to conflicts. For example, wireless performance may suffer if a cellular telephone baseband processor is being used to transmit and receive cellular telephone traffic while a wireless local area network baseband processor is being used to transmit and receive wireless local area network traffic. Unless care is taken, the wireless performance of an electronic device may not be satisfactory under certain operating conditions.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for operating electronic devices.